MADMEN
by Princess of poison
Summary: Summary: When my friends first told me they wanted to introduce me too a few of their close childhood friends, I didn't expect to meet a bubble gum Pinkette that hotwired cars and swiped beer and climb into my bed during the night. She knows all the cool kids, my big brother's in love with her and I've been suffering through countless hardons, but this bitch is crazy!


_**Author's Note: Hey everyone, I usually write Sakura pairings but its my first SakuSasu. This is my first attempt, so please read and gimme some feedback so I'll know what I'm doin'. Oh, and drop a review if you can kiddies. **_

_**I apologize to my followers who are dying to read more of Letting Go and other fics but I will update soon, once my finals are over!**_

_**Pairings: **__**Sasuke and Sakura, Ino and Kiba, Naruto and Hinata**_

_**Rating:**__** M for swearing, and other details.**_

_**Summary: **__**When my friends first told me they wanted to introduce me too a few of their close childhood friends, I didn't expect to meet a bubble gum Pinkette that hotwired cars and swiped beer while looking like a catalogue model. I also didn't expect for that little bitch to punch me in the face like a man, steal my dad's cruiser and go for a joyride with me handcuffed in the backseat. I don't know if I wanna strangle her or screw her brains out but I do know one thing, this bitch is CRAZY! **_

_**M-A-D_M-E-N**_

_**Chapter 1: Wake Up Call**_

_**Sasuke POV**_

Sometimes I wonder if I hadn't gone along with my friends to that party last week if my life would still be this annoying. Forget the fan girls (and boys), forget that slut Karin that's been trying to rape me for the longest time, forget my unbeatable sexiness and my Prince of Konoha Prep charm (you know what I'm talking about). The answer was of course no. Why? Because I wouldn't have met _**her**_, _the pink headed terrorist, she devil, crazy bitch _called my best friend's **best friend**, the one and only Sakura Haruno. If you think I'm being an asshole, as she so _affectionately_ calls me (note the sarcasm), I'm not. Okay, so I'm not really proving my point, am I? Well, let's start with today. I just woke up, my alarm clock buzzing away at the usual 7a.m. since it's a weekday, which means school. I turned it off and opened my eyes, expecting to see the off white ceiling of my room. Instead I saw a messy blur of pink out of my peripheral. So I looked down, which brings us back to where I currently am, laying in bed, wearing nothing but my boxers with a sleeping woman snuggled up to me. I sighed inwardly and counted to ten in my head, before leaning down to poke that hard skull of her's.

"Get up Pinky, I know you're awake", I drawled slowly, poking her until she opened those eyes. Clear emerald irises looked back at me, from under inky black lashes and smeared black eyeliner. In a second, she smiled at me, her eyes glowing in the morning sunshine coming through my curtains and the open window. Well, the window she opened to climb through to get in bed with me sometime last night.

"Mornin' Sasuke", she murmurs, her voice husky and soft and oh so tempting as she holds my stare while she sits up, before scooting off the bed to stand and stretch with feline grace. Her body is like a goddess', and that goddess was currently wearing _**my**_ favorite Batman shirt and nothing but panties as her long, bare, creamy slim stems could showcase.

Usually if a teenage boy wakes up in bed with a teenage girl barely dressed after a night together, it's normally due to sex. In this case, sex was the furthest thing from the truth. Not that Sakura Haruno wasn't attractive, she was smokin' hot, but she was also fucking crazy and unpredictable.

I had gotten used to it already, which of course made me question my sanity as a human being. I had officially met her one week ago, and since then, my life has never been the same. And that's not in a good way.

My family operates the Konoha Police Force; my dad is the person who runs it. This Pinky has known me only a week, and in that week, for the past three nights she's been sneaking into my bed, wearing my clothes and pilfering my kitchen whenever the mood strikes her.

Yes, I know you're thinking, I should help a girl in obvious trouble. Or that I shouldn't have a girl in my room. Anyways, the thing is, Sakura isn't in trouble at home or anything, in fact the girl is the Headmaster's daughter, honor roll student and youngest junior in our year. She's freaking perfect overall. Except for when she's not trying to keep up appearances, and when you really meet the real person of Sakura Haruno, you realize what I did a week ago. She's crazy.

The girl barely knows me, yet she knows the important parts. Like how I love tomatoes, that I prefer cold showers to hot ones, that my underwear drawer is messy for a reason, she knows when I'm secretly laughing at others-well, you get the point. The method to her madness was simple she said. Since she didn't know me, but we were now friends because of Naruto, she would get to know me her own way. And that way included trespassing, breaking and entering and using my shower and tooth brush sometimes. After the second new toothbrush, I just gave up and let her use it.

But yes, Sakura was here in my room, once again as I watched ten minutes roll by on the clock. She cocked her head to the side as she looked at me, and my eyebrow rose in question. Then she looked to the door and began to pull off my shirt, exposing her beautiful curves and pale skin to my hungry eyes. Not only was this girl crazy, but she drove me crazy, all the time. She was clad in a white tank top that was a few sizes too small, and instead of her usual cotton boy shorts, she was wearing Victoria Secrets silk panties, the rose color the same shade as her hair. Her eyes were glowing as she crawled back onto the bed, before coming towards me to hover on all fours over my prostate body.

"Mmmm…Sasuke, can I see use your shower?" She asked, her breath fanning against my ear as she reached a hand down to my clenching abs to steady herself as the mattress dipped.

Damn, this is why she was so deadly. My eyes strayed to her straining breasts against her tank top, and holy fuck she wasn't wearing a bra today. The round orbs pressed against the cotton, taunting me wickedly. I swear if she wasn't crazy I would've fucked her six ways to Sunday already, but thank God for my self control. My self control that faltered every time I saw her half naked. God, I should get an award for holding out on my hormones this long while in her presence. 'Cause fuck, it is painful to just look at this sex kitten and not touch her. Did I mention she likes to drive me crazy? She's gonna give me hypertension, I just know it. Or an ulcer, definitely more cases of blue balls and cold showers in my not too distant future.

I managed to keep my face in its usual mask of stoic. "Hn."

"What the fuck does that even mean?" She asked incredulously, climbing over my body and standing on my side of the bed. Yup, that always irritated her. My emotionless mask.

_It means I'm gonna have to take a longer shower if you keep standing in my room and looking so sexy. _I rolled my eyes and got out of bed, noting the time. Fifteen of seven o'clock. I needed to get a move on. Her eyes dropped to my boxers and she smirked cheekily. Somehow she's so comfortable in her own skin, that my chiseled, rockin' body doesn't even faze her when _I'm _half naked. Which is a first among females really.

"Nice boxers", she commented, her eyes taking in the little cats decorating the black garment. A birthday gift from my mom.

I smirked at her. "Nice panties."

She gave me a lazy grin while picking up a pair of running shorts and sneakers I hadn't noticed in my room, until now. She quickly slipped them on and I was a bit sorry to see her body covered. She could be a model. Definitely.

"Thanks", she finally said. "They were a birthday gift from Sasori."

I try not to growl at that. This woman was not good for my health. At all. Maybe I should get laid, but one look away from this she devil and all hell breaks loose. Not to mention my brother's friends are buying her panties when they don't even know her. Damn Itachi for knowing her before me.

I raise a hand to scratch at my hair, and before I know it there are two hands running through it, combing against my scalp in a way that made me want to purr. Then cinnamon floods my nose as I get a whiff of Sakura's hair and skin as she smoothes her hands down my head to my nape, where she scratches lightly.

I almost moan. She's found one of my sensitive spots that not even my exes have managed to find. I fight back my body's attempt to react, since that spot is practically hotwired to my dick, and temper down the frustration and attraction I feel for this teasing woman. She's going to be the death of me.

Before I realize it, she's at the window, preparing for the climb down again. She sends me a wink and a promise to catch me later at school before she disappears.

Thankfully she's very athletic (I try not to think about using that endurance for _**other things**_) and her house is like a mile away so I know she'll make it on time and even reach to school before me. C'mon, her mom is the Headmaster. I make sure she's gone before I amble into my bathroom, turn on a freezing cold shower and begin to deal with Sakura teased morning wood. Which is way worse than normal morning wood because now I have her touch to remember. I come in less than five minutes, before running through a thorough shower, brushing my teeth and rushing to get dressed. In my bathroom mirror my gaze falls on my chest and the dark red bite mark over one nipple. Well, that was new. I would need to get back at her later for this; then again she probably did it in her sleep. Then my thoughts flicker to her tiny silk panties and the outline of her nipples on her tank top. When I feel a familiar twitch, I growl out loud in frustration. This woman is so troublesome that I actually find myself borrowing Nara's word. I go down to breakfast, to find my mother and brother sitting at the table. I have until 8:30 am to get to school, so I decide to take my time today.

Mom made onigiri with tomatoes; miso soup and omelette.I greet her and my brother before sitting. I ate quickly, surprisingly hungry, although it was probably because Sakura ate most of my fries at dinner with that senior girl that asked me out last night. Then threw away all my ketchup packets before I chased her outside cause no one took my tomatoes and lived, where we had a brief scuffle on someone's lawn not three houses away. I feel bad for leaving the girl to pay our bill especially since I brought _another girl_ on _our_ date, but damn was that fight satisfying. I mean, I have a reputation to upkeep, and she was making it hard. She was making everything _**hard**_. Especially when she had me flat on my back while she sat on my lap with a senbon at my jugular… that had been _**hot**_ and she kept moving her hips-

Damn it! My thoughts are getting perverted again, which is annoying because they're about _**her**_ of all people.

"Otouto how is my ex-student?" Itachi asks, and I know he's amused. The bastard knew I was suffering.

Yes, he used to be Sakura's home tutor. That's how they met three years ago, but it just gets better. Sakura stole his first kiss. And the bastard still had a crush on her, well maybe more. I need to observe them together to know. I grunted in answer, focusing on my food. I didn't care either way. That girl was trouble, and any man should know better than to get involved with her.

Not a minute later, I answered him anyways. "Sakura is fine."

I wondered why he asked. I wondered what would happen if he knew that Sakura spent her nights in my bed, spooning with me, wearing my clothes when she wasn't doing something freaking crazy and dragging me along for the ride. But he gave me a knowing smile as I reached for my coffee, and I became suspicious. Was I the only one? Or did she do this with him too? Shit, I'm getting irritated and annoyed and angry but I don't know _**why**_. A natural reaction I've been having since I met that girl.

Unfortunately, I didn't have time for suspicions because a car horn sounded outside; alerting me to the fact I had to get to school. Uniform done up, collect the bento from mom, kiss her goodbye and out to the porch to see Naruto waiting in his orange and black sports car. I jump into the front passenger seat, mumble a greeting and we're speeding off to school. My car is in the shop if you're wondering, and if you're wondering who did it, it's the resident terrorist with pink hair, but that's another story. I find myself muttering death threats, which catches Naruto's attention. The Dobe is my best friend, not that I'll admit it, but he is also partly responsible for this happening.

"So do I have to ask you Teme or are you gonna tell me?" The blonde stated, as he studied me out of the corner of his blue eyes.

"Sakura", I hissed. That one word held a lot of possibilities, few good in my case.

"What did Sakura-chan do to you Sasuke? She's a total sweetheart! Is this about last night where she ate your fries?"

No, it wasn't. And yes, Naruto knew what happened because of course she would run and tell him what happened. It was about the girl in general, and how she managed to drive me nuts in one breath while turning me on in another. She pushed all my buttons without trying, and then she could be so distracting that I'd forget how wound up I was a second ago.

"No", I sighed. I couldn't get Naruto to see that his friend was crazy, although at this point I was beginning to think I was too. Then we'd all be crazy together, and sing Taylor Swift songs while eating hash brownies and drinking warm sake around a bonfire.

"Naruto, why the hell did you introduce me to that woman in the first place?" I demanded, running a hand through my hair.

"Because you're both my best friends, and I thought Sakura-chan would be good for you. Gotta learn to live a little Teme."

I smirked at that. Live a little, huh? I met Naruto's blue eyes as he glanced at me.

"Dobe, when I'm with her, I get this strong feeling to do either of two things. Commit murder by squeezing her pretty little neck OR rip her clothes off and pound her into the mattress doggie style. Is that what you want?"

"Well Teme, looks like things are going great between you two! And I was getting worried for a bit about you being a closet gay but it's all good!" the idiot cheerily replied.

Sometimes I really wonder if Naruto is an idiot. I just told him I wanted to fuck his best friend and/or murder her, and all he says is good luck.

I hit by head back against the seat a few times as I tried not to think of her and an early death. Instead I got a text message.

_**-Hi Sasuke, r you good with your hands? I need help to fix my bra clasp. Will wait for u in nurse's office, Sakura H.**_

I groaned out loud in sheer frustration. She was gonna drive me crazy for real.

_**How was it? The next chapter is gonna have a flashback to how they met at first, I understand if it's confusing but please bear with me. I really hope you guys enjoy this story cuz I like writing it ^ ^ I'm also gonna be a while in updates due to no internet**_


End file.
